Rahkshi
Rahkshit ovat haarniskoita joita ohjaavat iilimatomaiset oliot, Kraatat. Rahksheja kutsutaan usein Makutan pojiksi. Rahkshi haarniskoita syntyy kun Kraata altistuu sähköiselleprotodermikselle, silloin se kuolee ja mutaatioituu elottomaksi haarniskaksi. Sellaiseen voi toinen saman voiman kraata mennä sisään. Rahkshin voima on ainakin yhtä korkea kuin tason 6 kraatalla ellei korkeampi. Rahkshit osaavat myös lentää. Kun Rahksheilla ei ole tehtävää täyttääkseen ne käyttäytyvät hyvin väkivaltaisesti. Kuten Kraatojakin, Rahksheja on 42 lajia. Historia Makutan veljeskunta keksi Rahkshit 80 000 vuotta sitten. Ennen kuin Makutat muuttuivat antidermikseksi, Rahkshien luominen vei pitkän ja vaivalloisen prosessin, mutta Makutat tekivät Raksheja koska niistä sai hyvän armeijan. He käyttivät Rahksheja ainakin silloin kun he hyökkäsivät Kuuden Kuningaskunnan liiton kimppuun. Sen jälkeen kun Makutat muuttuivat antidermikseksi he keksivät nopeamman tavan luoda parempilaatuisia Kraatoja. Jotkut Rahkshit olivat tehneet tehtävänsä ja ne päästettiin vapaaksi. Osa niistä alkoi asumaan Metru Nuin Arkistoissa ja kun Suuri Mullistus tuli ne taistelivat Toa Metruja vastaan. Pian tämän jälkeen Makuta Teridax kutsui kaikki Metru Nuin villit Rahkshit yhteen taistelemaan Pimeyden Metsästäjiä vastaan. Nämä Rahkshit tuhoutuivat Voporakin suojakentässä. Makutan veljeskunta oli antanut Rahkseille ne voimat mitkä Makutoillakin oli joten he käyttivät niitä niin puolustuksessa kuin hyökkäys tarkoituksissa. Destralilla Rahkshit toimivat vartijoina, ne on koulutettu tappamaan ja tuhoamaan kaikki tunkeilijat. Ne on myös opetettu tunnistamaan Kauttakulun taulu ja nappaamaan ja kuulustelemaan sitä kantava olento. Rahksheja käytettiin myös melkein kaikissa Makutan veljeskunnan sotilasoperaatioissa, kuten kun Makuta Kojol teki ratsian Artakhan saarelle. Mata Nuin Ritarikunta tuhosi kaikki nämä Rahkshit tarkoituksenaan eliminoida kaikki Artakhan sijainnin tuntevat olennot. Yrityksenään saada Mata Nuin Matoranit alaisuuteensa Makuta Teridax loi kuusi Rahkshia: Guurahkin, Kurahkin, Turahkin, Vorahkin, Lerahkin ja Panrahkin tarkoituksenaan tuhota Matoranien suojelijat, Toa Nuvat ja saada Avohkii. Vaikka Rahkshit olivat pahoja uhkia Toille, he onnistuivat voittamaan ne Takanuvan avulla. Rahkshien osia käytettiin myöhemmin Ussanuin rakentamiseen. Kun Mata Nuin Ritarikunnan lähettämä Vezon saapui Destralille, Rahkshi kaappasi hänet heti ja vei Makuta Tridaxille. Veljeskunta lähetti Rahksheja myös Pohjoisille saarille harjoittelemaan. Rahkshit tuhosivat saaren Matoran populaation ja harjoittelivat areenalla. Tämän jälkeen Axonn ja Brutaka hyökkäsivät saarelle Skakdien avulla, taistellen Rahksheja vastaan. Rahksheja käytettiin myös Nynrahilla ja Veljeskunnan ja Ritarikunnan viimeisessä taistelussa joka lopetti sodan jonka Rahkshit hävisivät. Teridaxin valtakunta Kun Makuta Teridax otti Mata Nuin kehon hallintaansa, hän loi paljon Rahksheja pitämään Universumin asukkaat aisoissa. Hän läetti ryhmän Metru Nuille pitämään Matoranit aisoissa sekä suojelemaan reittejä Arkistoihin. Hän lähetti Rahkseja myös Odinalle jolloin Metsästäjät joutuivat lähtemään saarelta. Tämän jälkeen hän lähetti Rahksheja Artakhalle koska ajatteli saaren hallitsijan olevan hänelle uhaksi. Makuta Teridaxin lähettämät Lämpönäön Rahkshit taistelivat kolmea Toa Mahria vastaan Metru Nuilla, mutta joutuivat perääntymään. Myöhemmin Teridaxin jalasta lähti laumoittain Lämpönäön Rahksheja Bara Magnaan, yhdessä monien Skakdien kanssa, taistelemaan Glatorianeja vastaan. Kaksi Rahkshia löysi palan Kultaista Haarniskaa ja kohtasi Takanuvan, joka loi harhakuvan itsestään Rahkshien väliin. Molemmat käyttivät Lämpönäön voimiaan tuhotakseen sen, mutta osuivatkin toisiinsa. Tahun löydettyä Kultaisen haarniskan kaikki palaset, Rahkshit olivat hyökkäämässä heidän kimpuun, mutta haarniska loi energia-aallon joka tuhosi Lämpönäön Rahkshien Kraatat. Teridaxin kuoltua kaikki Rahkshit pakenivat Matoran-Universumista ja liikkuvat nykyään väkivaltaisina ympäri uudelleenluodussa Spherus Magnassa. Rahkshi lista Rahkshi Kaita-lista *Rahkshi Kaita Vo, voidaan rakentaa Panhrakista,Vorakista ja Guurahkista. *Rahkshi Kaita Za, voidaan rakentaa Turahkista,Lerahkista ja Kurahkista. Lainauksia :“Useimmilla olennoilla oli haju, joko miellyttävä tai epämiellyttävä; Rahkshi haisi kylmälle metallille ja kuolemalle.” :—Vezonin ajatuksia Destiny Warissa Kulissien takana Kun Valon naamio -elokuvaa tehtiin, Rahkshien ääni oli Bob Thompsonille tärkeä ja hänellä oli siitä selkeä mielikuva. Hän äänteli sitä suullaan ja lopullinen ääni perustuu hänen esimerkkiinsä.BIONICLE: Valon naamio -DVD:n kommenttiraita. Settitietoa Vuonna 2003 julkaistiin kanisterisetteinä Makuta Teridaxin Mata Nuille lähettämät Rahkshit Guurahk, Kurahk, Turahk, Vorahk, Lerahk ja Panrahk. Jokaisen mukana tuli Kraata. Vuonna 2010 julkaistiin Bionicle Stars- sarjaan kuuluva Lämpönäön Rahkshi. Rahkshin mukana tuli yksi osa Kultaisesta haarniskasta, jonka voi liittää sen vuoden Tahu-settiin. Triviaa *Spinner ja hänen Toa-tiiminsä taisteli joskus mutatoituneita Rahksheja vastaan. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (kirja)'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Takaumassa) *''The Kingdom'' (Vaihtoehtoismaailmassa) *''Dark Mirror'' (Vaihtoehtoismaailmassa) *''Destiny War'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Reign of Shadows'' Sarjakuvat *''Rahkshi-mainossarjakuva'' *''Absolute Power'' (Ensimmäinen esiintyminen) *''Rise of the Rahkshi!'' *''At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''Secrets and Shadows'' (Vain mainittu) *''Toa Metru!'' *''Monsters in the Dark'' Muut kanooniset *''BIONICLE: Valon naamio' *''Rahkshi Minimainos-CDt'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (elokuva)'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''BIONICLE Battle Videos'' Epäkanooniset *''Rahkshi-mainosanimaatiot'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (peli)'' *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Heroes'' Lähteet en:Rahkshi